Playing with Fire
Playing with Fire is a 2019 American comedy film directed by Andy Fickman from a screenplay by Dan Ewen and Matt Lieberman. Storyline Plot A crew of rugged firefighters meet their match when attempting to rescue three rambunctious kids. Genres * Comedy * Family Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * Livre (Brazil) * B''' (Bulgaria) * '''G (Canada) * TE (Chile) * T''' (Colombia) * '''0 (Germany) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * UA (India) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''A (Mexico) * 9''' (Netherlands) * '''PG (New Zealand) * PG (Nigeria) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG (Puerto Rico) * PG (Singapore) * PG (South Africa) * All (South Korea) * A''' (Spain) * '''PG (UK) * PG (USA) * ZA (Ukraine) * P (Vietnam) Images Playing with Fire 2019 poster.jpg Playing with Fire 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Playing with Fire 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Andy Fickman Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Dan Ewen * Matt Lieberman Cast * Judy Greer - Dr. Amy Hicks * John Cena - Jake Carson * Brianna Hildebrand - Brynn * Keegan-Michael Key * John Leguizamo * Tyler Mane - Axe * Christian Convery - Will * Jasmine Vega - Cashier Girl / Mollie * Kurt Long - Scared Dad * Tommy Europe - Burly Smoke Jumper 2 * Finley Rose Slater - Zoey * Ash Lee - Dad with Toy * Jessica Garcie - Scared Mom * Kristine Wilson - Reporter Producers * Todd Garner (producer) (p.g.a.) * Mark Moran (executive producer) * Sean Robins (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * November 7, 2019 (Colombia) * November 7, 2019 (Kuwait) * November 7, 2019 (Lebanon) * November 7, 2019 (Portugal) * November 7, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * November 8, 2019 (Bulgaria) * November 8, 2019 (Canada) * November 8, 2019 (Mexico) * November 8, 2019 (Taiwan) * November 8, 2019 (USA) * November 8, 2019 (Vietnam) * November 28, 2019 (Israel) * November 29, 2019 (Estonia) * November 29, 2019 (Romania) * December 5, 2019 (Greece) * December 11, 2019 (Philippines) * December 12, 2019 (Argentina) * December 12, 2019 (Australia) * December 12, 2019 (Brazil) * December 12, 2019 (New Zealand) * December 20, 2019 (Latvia) * December 26, 2019 (UK) * December 26, 2019 (Ireland) * December 26, 2019 (Ukraine) * December 27, 2019 (India) * January 1, 2020 (Austria) * January 2, 2020 (Germany) * January 3, 2020 (Iceland) * January 9, 2020 (Netherlands) * January 9, 2020 (Singapore) * January 10, 2020 (Indonesia) * January 10, 2020 (Sweden) * January 15, 2020 (Belgium) * January 17, 2020 (Spain) * January 23, 2020 (Chile) * January 23, 2020 (Peru) * January 23, 2020 (Uruguay) * January 30, 2020 (Hong Kong) * January 30, 2020 (Hungary) * February 27, 2020 (Italy) * March 19, 2020 (Russia) Trailer Release Date * July 17, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * February 4, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * February 4, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Playing with Fire has grossed $30.1 million worldwide on a $29.9 million budget. Critical response The film has a 4.5 rating on IMDb and a 22% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Broken Road Productions * Nickelodeon Movies * Paramount Players * Walden Media Distributors * Paramount Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Viacom 18 Studios (2019) (India) (all media) * Central Partnership (2020) (Russia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (Spain) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Industrial Light and Magic (visual effects and animation by) * Stereo D (additional visual effects by) Technical Specs Runtime * 96 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * The film was originally set to be released on March 20, 2020, but it was later moved up to November 8, 2019. * This is Nickelodeon Movies' third and last film of 2019 after Wonder Park (2019) and Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019). * This is Nickelodeon Movies' last film of the 2010s. Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films